Son's of the past
by Rinchans flower
Summary: (sequal to learn to love) Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha get used to their relationship, when a new Lord comes to them with an interesting proposition.


Sequel to Learning to Love. Yay? I re-read through the story and decided it was okay for a sequel. This is going to be one my only happy Inu/Sess fics. All the ones I've written are all so sad. So I thought let's write a happier one! Good, good. Of course it will have a lemon. It wouldn't be my fic if it didn't. Enjoy.  
  
Warnings: yaoi, incest, Inu/Sess  
  
Thanks to Naraku for betaing for me! You're the best!  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
The morning sunlight poured into the room. My eyes started to adjust to it. My one hand reached up and covered my eyes from the sunlight. After a few seconds of blinking I finally got used to the bright light. I could feel kinks and sore spots in my body from sleep. I attempted to stretch the kinks out of my body but the warmth next to me stopped me. My eyes traveled to the body next to my own.  
  
He slept soundly and peacefully next to me. My brother Inu-yasha. His slender arm was wrapped around my chest. His fingers brushing around the side. His head was buried under my arm. I could feel his soft white hair cascading down his back and around his body, like the winter snow. I turned my body so I could face him.  
  
My fingers traced his soft round face. He didn't react to the touch. I snorted, figures. He's always been a sound sleeper. I watched my fingers trace his face, touch the tips of his bangs, and traced down his lips. His darker features contrasted to my pale finger. I guess that's the one thing I am jealous of my brother. He gained his darker features from his mother. While I gained mine from my own. My pale feature tricked some opponents. Effeminate looks will never help a Youkai lord.  
  
He finally started stirring under my touch. His eyelids fluttered until they opened, golden eyes meeting mine instantly. He lied there, watching me for a bit. Until he decided to get up and lie on top of me.  
  
He placed his arms on each side of my head and leaned over me. His snowy white hair hanging down upon me. I blew some of it from my face as he bent down, his forehead pressing against mine.  
  
"My back hurts," he muttered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"And you blame me?"  
  
"Yes," he muttered. "You know my human form can't handle as much,"  
  
Every month, Inu-yasha reverts into his human form. After seeing Inu- yasha's human form, I was breath taken. He was lovely in his Hanyou form, but when he was a human.it made him exotic, especially with his darker skin.  
  
Now when he's human he doesn't want sex. I guess his human form makes him more vulnerable, or maybe it's because his human form wouldn't be able to handle me. Whenever the full moon comes he won't let me go near him. This doesn't work out for me. Every night we have sex. My body can't handle it if we don't. For a while I've learned to handle it. But I could only go on for so long.  
  
One night I found him, in a room huddled in a corner. He went through this whole emotional talk with me. He was ashamed of how he looked. I made it very clear to him, that I didn't mind his human form. But that must have been my dick talking.  
  
I can only find one problem with his human form, how gentle I have to be with him. Almost too gentle. But his body wouldn't be able to handle mine. Now that I think about last night I might have been a little to rough. But he didn't complain.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." his voice drifted into my thoughts.  
  
"Are you still so worried about your back?" I muttered.  
  
I could see him glare out of the corner of my eye. "No, your servant is here,"  
  
I pulled my forehead away from his and glared at my small toad servant at the door. Jaken fumbled and looked away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, a lord is here to see you," he muttered.  
  
He left as quickly as he could. Inu-yasha pulled his chest off of me, but still sat on my hips.  
  
"New lord?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of the Northern Lands. A young lord too. He has potential, but he is too hasty," I said, looking up at Inu-yasha.  
  
He has been aging nicely recently. Since he's a Hanyou he ages faster then I do, but much slower then any human. He still looked very young, but he's filled out. His shoulder has gotten a little broader, his muscles more finely toned and stronger too. I can see it in his eyes that he's matured as well. After all that he's gone through with his companions and loosing them, he has matured.  
  
His human companions by now would probably be in their mid forties early fifties, and they're only aging faster. In a way it's good for him that he's not with them anymore. He would long outlive them; he wouldn't be able to handle that.  
  
He stretched while still sitting on top of me, and then placed his hands back next to my head. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I responded to his gentle kiss, then pulled back. Pulling away he got off of me. I watched as he grabbed his clothes and started to dress. I grabbed my own clothing near by and dressed myself. He has long since abandoned his old red fire rat's coat and now wears nicer silk ones. It took him a while to part with it. At that time he wasn't ready to leave that part of his life, but once he did I think he was happy.  
  
The light red material slid onto his shoulders smoothly. Once he had the inner layer on he pulled on another layer, a darker shade of red. Like the fire rats coat it complemented his skin nicely. After watching him dress I began to dress myself. I pulled on a simple white layer and another lighter blue one over it. I finished quickly and saw Inu-yasha watching me. His eyes were filled with the same look as I had. He blinked out of it and stood next to me.  
  
"Another lord to meet, I hope we don't have to kill this one," he said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow but nodded. We walked the halls together. He leaned into me, his shoulder brushing mine. That's his hint that he wants me to hold his hand. Over the years he's become needier with his feelings. When we first started out he wasn't sure how to ask for me to do certain things. But now he doesn't hesitate to let me know.  
  
I liked it better when he wasn't sure. I'm not even sure myself how to do some of the things he wants me to do. But I complied with what he wanted. My fingertips touched his palm and soon he clasped my hand into his. Soon we were walking down the hallway hand in hand.  
  
Soon we entered the main hall where the lord was waiting. Inu-yasha let go of my hand before he saw us. The young lord bowed to me, as I did the same. He wore a simple kimono, light blue around the edges. Some of it had darker blue designs all over it, but most of it was white. It was his show robes; he wasn't here on the matter of war.  
  
His light brown hair was tied back and hung down his back. His face was small and thin but stern looking. Much too stern and mature for his age. It kind of reminded me of myself when I was younger.  
  
"Lord Hisaki," I said coolly.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," he said back. His voice was quiet and soft.  
  
He was the son of the last Lord, he knows of his father's death and who killed him. But he cannot do anything against me. He knows I am too powerful, plus with Inu-yasha I'm nearly unstoppable.  
  
We walked down the main hallway into the dinning area. Servants rushed around making sure there was enough pillows for us to sit on. I offered Hisaki a seat first, then sat myself. Inu-yasha sat himself on my right, and began to drink some sake. Inu-yasha always had to have sake in the morning. Why I'll never know.  
  
"Lord Hisaki, I'm sure it is a pleasure," I started.  
  
"Yes, but I have come on business," he interrupted.  
  
My eyes narrowed slightly but I ignored it. "Yes, what is it you need?"  
  
He cleared his throat and placed his hand on his sake glass. "I think we should form a union. Join our two nations. There have been rumors going around the lands," he paused to sip some sake. "I have heard the Lords of the Southern and Eastern lands have formed a union. The Southern Lord's daughter has mated with the Eastern Lord's son. So through their mating they have joined both lands."  
  
I nodded. It's not common among the Youkai world to unite lands or nations but it's not unheard of. Most of the time Lords only joined lands because of some common goal. Most of the time it was to take over another powerful Lord's land. In this case, me. I could see Inu-yasha stiffen next to me.  
  
I lean forward on my elbows. "Where have you heard this? Have you sent spies?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and took another sip of sake. "Yes a few. The ones that came back informed me of the union, and the mating. They must be plotting to take over our nations. So this is why I propose the union," he said.  
  
I furrowed my brows in confusion. I have not heard of any news from the spies I've sent up to watch them. None have reported a union of such. I let him continue to see what he had to say.  
  
"But why form a union with my nation? Why not join with the East and the South?"  
  
Again he took another sip of his sake. Large amount of sake must be popular with the younger demon Lords. "Yes, but as I see it now, you are the most powerful Lord so far. My land is not as powerful and I would not stand a chance if the other nations invaded,"  
  
"Ah so you're afraid that if the other two Lords win against me they'll take over your lands. I'm your safety barrier," I said. I could feel a small smirk start to form on my face.  
  
His face showed nothing. "Anyway. If we join in a union then we could defeat the other two nations if they attack,"  
  
I casually picked up my cup, but didn't drink from it. "I see. What do you propose for a union?" I asked.  
  
"A mating," he said simply.  
  
Inu-yasha stiffened even more, his gaze went hard. "A marriage?" I stared at the Lord. "First off, wouldn't you think the other Lord would suspect something if our nations suddenly joined?"  
  
"I thought about that, but it would also show the other Lords that we are ready for an attack," He responded.  
  
I nodded thoughtfully. "Well the idea is good, but who would mate? I obviously have no females in my family," I said while waving my arm around to indicate Inu-yasha.  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, my family is very extensive. I am looking for a young female for mating. Would you or your brother be interested?"  
  
Inu-yasha's gaze went cold then as he stared at the young Lord. The Lord took no notice of him as he watched my expression.  
  
"I will decide later, for now, my castle is open to you. Stay as long as you'd like. My servants will provide you with sleeping chambers," I answered.  
  
He nodded, accepting my answer. "I will. I will leave once you have given me your answer,"  
  
He stood up, Inu-yasha and I following in suit and bowed respectfully. A small male servant came in and led Lord Hisaki to his room. I watched the two forms leave before I glanced at Inu-yasha. His face was still stony; his one eye glanced at me. Silence met the room for a moment, until he decided to speak.  
  
"So are you going to mate with one of those bitches?" Inu-yasha muttered, bitterly.  
  
"I do not think there's any actual females in his family other then his own mother, or maybe one of his mistresses," I answered.  
  
He still refused to look me in the eye. "We don't need him, his country's weak. We killed his father, why is he coming to us? Wouldn't he want to go with the other Lords? Plus wouldn't have one of our spies told us something sooner? I don't like this,"  
  
I placed my hand on his, shoulder forcing him to turn to me. His gaze started to soften a bit for me. I felt his shoulder relax under my hand. His now softer gaze looked up into my eyes. This whole matter of mating was upsetting him. I could see it in his eyes. I'm not sure how I should react to it. I don't know whether to comfort him or how too. I mentally frowned to myself; things were a lot simpler when I didn't care.  
  
I felt him tug on the top of my kimono and pull it down. I let him pull me down to kiss him. Our lips met, his tongue quickly entered my mouth and searched for mine. He's becoming more possessive lately. His one arm wrapped around my neck, pulling his body close to mine.  
  
I pulled away to gain some air. He panted. "I don't want some bitch here." He said softly.  
  
I brushed some hair from his face. "Fine, there won't be a bitch." I said softly.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
Inu-yasha rested on our futon. I guess it could be considered ours because we never slept in separate rooms. His arms stretched above his head, nude. I lied next to him, my one arm wrapped possessively around his waist, while my other arm rested on my forehead. Once he finished stretching he turned his body and pressed against mine. I felt the warmth against me.  
  
I could feel him roll over on top of me. His arms went beside my head, as his head bent down his lips met with my lips. I responded slowly, feeling a little lazy as I kissed him. I let him take over my mouth, which he enjoyed. He pulled away and looked at me.  
  
"You're not dominating me," he said softly. He bent over and began to lick my ear. "Not that I mind..."  
  
"I did before, I feel good now. I'll let you," I said, raising my arms above my head.  
  
He bit down on my ear. "Good,"  
  
Normally I would dominate him but now I'll let him do it. His nibbling went down my ear and started to suck on my neck. His fangs bit down on my neck, trying to leave a mark. I smirked as I felt some of my blood come down my neck, he lapped it up. His tongue ran across the two tiny punctures slowly. I could tell he was savoring my taste. He waited until the wound clotted before doing anything else. He started to run his tongue up my neck and back to my lips. He kissed me again, making me taste myself.  
  
"How's that?" he whispered, pulling away.  
  
"Nice, continue,"  
  
He smiled and bent upwards, so he was sitting up on my chest. His arms went down on my chest as he touched my nipples. Those skillful hands began to brush them in slow small circles. Bastard, he picked that up from me. He bent down and licked his way down my chest. His thin, tongue was tracing its way down. I felt him grip onto my hips as his lips began to trace their way around my waist. I groaned, and arched my back slightly. His gripped tightened on my hips forcing them down.  
  
My cock was crying for attention from him. He licked and teased around it but never touched it. I growled and gripped the futon below me. He knew this and planted a last kiss on my hipbone. I attempted to reach forward and take care of myself but he stopped my hand. He looked up and hovered over my cock.  
  
"No, not yet," he whispered.  
  
He breathed over my cock, and bent over to lick the tip. My back arched up in pleasure. I could see the smirk on his face, rendering me helpless like this. I was tempted to grab his head and make him go faster but I felt his mouth slowly descend on my cock, rendering me helpless. I cursed and threw my arm above my head.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
His head pulled back up, letting cool air reach where his mouth was. He took his tongue and licked the underside of my cock; slowly making it's way back up to the tip. The cool air and what he was doing with his tongue was making me shiver. When he reached the tip be bit down gently and began nibbling around it. His eyes opened up and met with mine. Again he bent down and slid his mouth down my cock. I felt the warmth slide down again. My head was bent back, I could hear noises from my mouth, but I couldn't make out what they were.  
  
"You're so noisy for someone who didn't want this," Inu-yasha muttered.  
  
"Bastard,"  
  
He slowly began to move his head up and down. His mouth tightly sealed around it. I reached over and gripped his hair, attempting to make him go faster. His eyes met with mine telling me that he wasn't. He stopped midway and let his tongue go up and down the underside. I let go of his hair and let my arms go above my head.  
  
For a second time he pulled away from my cock. My head popped up and I grabbed his arm.  
  
"You had better get back down there," I growled.  
  
He smirked, his fangs exposed. "I think what I have planed you will enjoy much more,"  
  
He boosted himself up until he was straddling my waist. His entrance was just over the tip. I could feel him teasing it, moving his ass back and forth over the tip. Then he plunged down on my cock. His headshot back and his voice rang out into the night. I could see him bite his lip to hold in from crying out in pain. The small droplets of blood dripped down his lips and off his chin. My hands reached up and touched his hips, rubbing them gently, trying to help him.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
Slowly he pulled his head back and looked me in the eye. Some stray strands of hair fell over his face, and onto my stomach. He nodded slowly and used his hands to push up his hips. Once he was almost all the way out he slammed back down onto my hips. His cry echoed in the room.  
  
His hips bounced up and down in his own rhythm. I was lost in his tightness; I let him do all the work. I only held onto his hips, feeling them move up and down in my hands. His moans were growing in sound and volume. I could feel myself moan with him, or say something. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Only the feel of him, going up and down on my cock.  
  
His thrusts started to grow slower, he was getting tired. I gripped his hips and helped him up and down. He cried out as my claws dug into his skin, small droplets of blood coming from the small cuts.  
  
He tightened around me, making it impossible to hold out any longer. I finally climaxed into the tight body above me. He continued to thrust as I came into him. Once I finished I lied back spent. He began to slide faster, his cries becoming for frantic. His back arched one last time as he came onto my stomach. His body trembled as he released onto me over and over. Once the last of it was out he collapsed on top of me, his head on my neck.  
  
I could feel his hot breaths on my body. He moved downwards and made sure to clean my stomach. Once he licked off the last of it he returned to my neck and rested there. My arms went around his shoulders and griped them tightly. I felt him pull his head up.  
  
"You climaxed first," he said softly.  
  
"I already told you that I wasn't in the mood,"  
  
"Sure, you're just getting old," he muttered, and buried his head in my neck again.  
  
My grip around his shoulders tightened. When ever he said that he always felt bitter about something. He knew perfectly well that I was much older then him, but I would never grow older another day then I am now. Inu- yasha on the other hand was growing older. I could see it now. Not anytime soon, but eventually he will grow old and die. It will take many, many years because he was a hanyou but he will still die. Whenever he made that comment he was thinking about dying.  
  
"That comment again?" I asked.  
  
He sighed and turned his head. He didn't want to respond. Inu-yasha has been becoming more distance as he's grown older. He must have been maturing. Not only his body but also his mind was as well. I ran my hands up and down his back, rubbing his shoulders along the way.  
  
Then again, I've never thought about what will happen when Inu-yasha will die. It's so long from now I've never needed to think about it. My grip around his shoulders grew even tighter.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, let go. You're holding me too tight,"  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
Hisaki was already sitting at the table waiting for me. Inu-yasha came from behind him and sat by me. Hisaki nodded at Inu-yasha and gave me a slight bow. I nodded and sat by him.  
  
"Have you considered our offer?" He asked me.  
  
"I have not had time to think of it," I said simply.  
  
I looked at him and raised my eyebrow as he narrowed his eye at me, and looked away. What did he mean by that gesture? I looked at Inu-yasha but he was watching Hisaki.  
  
"Lord Hisaki, why don't we have a match? Between you and I? Your age and skill must be closer to me," Inu-yasha asked coolly.  
  
Hisaki shifted to look at Inu-yasha. "I think I shall take your offer,"  
  
"Good, follow me," Inu-yasha said.  
  
I could see Inu-yasha smirking slightly. He knew his comment would provoke Hisaki easily. Now he must fight to prove himself as a Youkai Lord. This could be interesting to watch.  
  
He stood up and let Hisaki follow him. They walked together down the main hall until they reached the training room. Inu-yasha opened the door and let Hisaki enter first. They entered the room and took their positions. I waited by the door and leaned against the frame.  
  
Hisaki was young, much like Inu-yasha was when he was still searching for the Shikon no Tama. But Inu-yasha has grown, his skills have sharpened, he is a much better fighter then before.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled off the first layer of his kimono and dropped it on the ground. Then let the second one hang off his obi. I watched as he stretched, preparing for the fight. I could see his muscles work across his body as he stretched. A scar traced along his left side and around to his back.  
  
I smirked when seeing that mark. I remember making that mark a few months ago. We were out by some not springs when he surprised me, while I was bathing. So I had to take him in the hot spring. I was thrusting into him I gripped onto his side too hard and cut him. He was fairly pissed, but I enjoyed leaving my mark on him.  
  
Hisaki pulled off his first two layers and threw them on the ground. He cracked his neck and his body. He was fairly thin for someone his age, but you really can't judge his power on his looks. Then started waiting impatiently for Inu-yasha to finish. I shook my head at him. The young, so impatient, wanting to rush things, when he should be preparing for the fight. It wasn't going to be easy for him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hisaki asked.  
  
"I am," Inu-yasha answered and charged forward.  
  
Inu-yasha's claws shot forward at Hisaki, he ducked clumsily, and fell backwards. He flipped to keep from landing on his back. Once he landed he felt his cheek and noticed the slight cut on his cheek. He touched it and looked at the blood on his fingertips. Inu-yasha smirked and wiped the small drops off his claws.  
  
"Are you finally awake?"  
  
Hisaki glared at him and charged forward. Inu-yasha easily ducked the blows coming at him. Hisaki was clawing at him with great force. He was very strong, but was a lot slower then Inu-yasha. Hisaki also doesn't have any grace with his fighting. His blows were powerful but clumsy. Inu- yasha over time has learned to attack smoothly and dodge with grace.  
  
His body bent side to side. I could almost see his muscles move. His eyes were glazed over in the moment. Golden eyes pierced into Hisaki trying to see what he would do next. Hisaki reached to grab for Inu-yasha's shoulder so he could pin him down but Inu-yasha grabbed his arm and yanked him forward.  
  
Hisaki fell forward but grabbed Inu-yasha's arm before he fell. He pulled it back causing Inu-yasha to fall with him. His eyes went wide in surprise as he fell, but his arms caught himself on the ground. Pushing off he spun in the air and landed gracefully. Hisaki grabbed his arms again and pulled him close. He tried to use his claws to scratch out his eyes. But he pushed his palm in front of his face and pushed Hisaki back to the ground.  
  
Ungracefully fell backward on his ass but caught himself as soon as he landed and rolled off his back. He jumped up on his feet and ran to Inu- yasha again, this time actually grabbing his arms. With sheer force he pulled Inu-yasha's arms to the side and forced him to the ground again. His back hit the ground with a large thud and gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Hisaki pounced, his claws extended. Inu-yasha rolled out of the way in time as Hisaki's claws hit the ground.  
  
Inu-yasha rolled up from the ground and spun around and to grab his neck. His arm spun around quickly and forced Hisaki's head into a headlock. His claws attacked Inu-yasha's arms, attempting to get him to let go. Inu- yasha grunted in pain as Hisaki's claws dug into his arm. Inu-yasha clutched his arm tighter around Hisaki's neck. He gasped out at lack of breathing. I came into the scene and stopped the fight.  
  
"I think that is enough Inu-yasha. We don't need a dead Lord," I said.  
  
His eyes met mine. Very slowly he let go of the headlock and Hisaki gasped for breath. Hisaki's fingers traced his neck where Inu-yasha had him in a headlock. Red marks were already starting to form. He looked at Inu-yasha blankly.  
  
"Thank you for the match." He said monotone, and turned to me. "Sesshoumaru, I shall be returning to my quarters, good day,"  
  
He left the room silently, leaving a dark ominous feeling. Inu-yasha began to touch the arm where Hisaki clawed. He ripped off the remains of the kimono sleeve and inspected the arm. Claw marks were all along his arm. Hisaki's claws were longer then most youkai kept them. They made long harsh gashes down Inu-yasha's arm, the blood starting to drip down the length and onto the floor into small droplets. He pulled his arm up and started licked the blood off.  
  
I walked up to him and gripped his arm. Pulling it up I licked the wounds on the upper arm. I could feel his eye on me, watching me. I licked up his arm until I reached his cheek, where I planted a small kiss. He looked at me appreciatively and placed his hand on my arm.  
  
"Come, let's treat that wound,"  
  
He followed me as we left the training room. He reached over, with his good arm and grabbed my hand to hold.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
"I'm getting sick of Sesshoumaru stalling!"  
  
I walked into the room where all the shouting was taking place. Hisaki has now been here for almost a week and I still haven't told him my answer. Inu-yasha wanted me to tell him no. Yet the idea of adding more land to what I already have was good.  
  
Once I walked into the room Hisaki stormed up to me and growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I have been more then patient with you. I want a decision now. We even have the girl with us,"  
  
He walked over to another door and opened revealing a small youkai girl. Her face was small and round, very innocent looking. Her eyes were a deep brown, boring into mine. Her hair was a light brown like Hisaki's. Like she was waiting for some reaction from me. I do admit she is pretty. Her soft eyes remind me of Rin's. How they were anyway. Old memories of my daughter flooded back to me. I looked away from her and turned to Hisaki.  
  
"What do you think of her?" he asked.  
  
"She is lovely, I'm sure. Let us talk of this matter alone," I asked.  
  
He nodded and waved off the girl. She bowed to us and started to leave the room. The door slid open and Inu-yasha came from the other end. He looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Inu-yasha, can you watch her?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and took the girl by the arm. "Come, this way,"  
  
Once they had left Hisaki offered me a seat. "So, will you agree now that you have seen the girl?"  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Hisaki. I do not think this matting shall work. I haven't heard any news of the other Lord's and a union,"  
  
He gave me a dark look. "You do not trust me?"  
  
"Lord Hisaki," I started. "I have not known you very long. You have only stayed in my company for 7 days. I have not heard of any news from my spies with the other Lords. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
He glared at me. I could see his arms tense up and ball into fists. His lip was caught between his fangs, but then he stopped and smiled slowly.  
  
"Really Sesshoumaru. What are you thinking?" he said slowly.  
  
I froze at his smile. Something isn't right here. Why is he smiling? Suddenly a shout erupted from the hall. I jumped up and ran into the hall. There I found Inu-yasha straddling the girl around the waist. Before I got the chance to imply anything I noticed two small blades about two feet from her hands. Her nice kimono that she was wearing before was cut short, exposing her legs. I noticed a cut on Inu-yasha's arm from the blade. It wasn't very deep and it bleed slowly. Her arms also had a thin layer of leather amour. She started to growl and spit at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he shouted. "The bitch attacked me!"  
  
I turned around and saw Hisaki behind me. He smirked lightly and flexed his claws. I crossed my arms.  
  
"I see so this was all a ploy. The other Lords haven't formed a union. So why is it you've come here?" I asked.  
  
"Is it so hard? Revenge Sesshoumaru. You've killed my Father, ruined my lands. My family is a disgrace. You've ruined me. I will kill all of those of which you care about and make you watch as I take your lands away." He said calmly.  
  
"I see, and you think you shall accomplish this?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he said. He flexed his other claws. "First I'll expose you to everyone,"  
  
"What is it you mean?" I asked.  
  
"How you fuck your brother," he growled.  
  
I paused. It must have shown on my face because his smirk grew on that thin face.  
  
"Yes I saw you. You two go at it almost every night," he said casually. "Your brother is quite the little slut,"  
  
Inu-yasha growled behind me, but still held onto the wench below him. She began to thrash harder and faster. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her false soft brown eyes glow a faint red. Her claws were starting to glow longer a sharper. But Inu-yasha easily held her down.  
  
I felt a growl in the back of my throat. "Don't say anything about Inu- yasha,"  
  
"I can say whatever I damn well please," he growled. "You're not in control of the situation are you?"  
  
I didn't say anything. He smirked and retracted his claws slightly. He then walked up to me. His one finger pulled out and touched my face. He traced his finger around my face as I bit my tongue and took it. I could hear low growling behind me from Inu-yasha.  
  
"You would have been a nice woman Sesshoumaru. I'd take you if you were," he said slowly. He removed his finger from my face and smirked. "But you not. Too bad. Now I'm glad you've take the time to hear me out because now there's a poison circulating through your brother's body."  
  
"What...What do you mean by that?" I demeaned.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention that?" he said mockingly. "Yes you see in her blades is a slow acting poison. Now there's a poison flowing through the veins of your brother. Since he's a hanyou it won't affect him for a while, but it will still kill him."  
  
I spun around and looked at Inu-yasha. He was wide eyed but he looked okay. I glared at Hisaki.  
  
"What do you mean, he looks fine!" I shouted.  
  
"Just wait..."  
  
A grunt came from behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Inu-yasha grip his stomach. He started to fall forward onto the girl below him. She took the opportunity to grab his shoulders and throw him off of her. She then flipped him over and straddled his waist. She started to reach for her blades. Growling I charged at her and knocked her off of Inu- yasha. She was flung across the room and hit the wall. Bending down I gently pulled him into my arms.  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you alright?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "Idiot. There's a poison in me, of course I feel like crap. Something's eating me from the inside." Groaning he gripped his stomach.  
  
"He won't last long," Hisaki taunted.  
  
I set him down gently, I whispered something to him, and turned to Hisaki. A growl of hate and malice for him started in the back of my throat. I stood up and let some of the poison drip from my claws. Then I charged forward attempting to cut his throat out. His hand went under and gripped my wrist then yanked it forward. He attempted to use his claws to tear out my throat but I gripped his other hand and pulled it down away from my throat. The poison from my claw started to eat away at the skin. He gritted his teeth but dealt with the pain.  
  
My leg kicked up and the bottom of my foot hit his stomach. He fell back a bit and gripped his stomach. I took this opportunity to run forward and grip his shoulders. Once I had them I slammed him against the wall and gripped his throat. My fingers clamped down and began to strangle him.  
  
"What will save him? Tell me now," I growled.  
  
His eyes burned with hate. His claws gripped on my arm and started claw at my arm. I gritted my teeth but dealt with the pain. Small cuts around my arm started to bleed. He started to make more and more around my arm. My grip tightened even more. I was starting to bleed profusely but he was starting to slow down. The lack of air was getting to him. I could see his face start to turn red. His eyes started to bulge out a bit. He tried to kick and reach for my neck.  
  
"Now tell me...How can I save him?" I asked.  
  
"You won't...save...him...if I...die..." he gasped out.  
  
I loosened my grip slightly. "Now talk. What can I do?"  
  
He took at moment to catch his breath. Looking up at me a smirk filled his face. Suddenly something grabbed my head and yanked it back. I was caught by surprise and was pulled back, letting go of Hisaki. Hisaki jumped away from my hand and gripped his throat. The person who grabbed my neck was the girl from earlier.  
  
She was attempting to grab my head and twist the neck but she wasn't strong enough and her grip wasn't right. So instead she only succeeded in pulling me backwards. I pulled my legs up and gripped her head with feet and yanked her forward. She was thrown forward and landed on her back in front of me. Once she was down I looked up to see where Hisaki was but he was gone.  
  
I cursed loudly and slammed my fist to the ground. The girl below me started to wake up. She reached up and started to rub her head. She only landed on her back so only the wind was knocked out of her. Noticing that I was looking at her she tried to escape. I gripped her foot forcing her to slam down to the ground. Then I reached for her and gripped her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as I started to tighten it as well.  
  
"How can I save him?" I growled.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Fear kept her from speaking. I slammed her body to the ground and shouted.  
  
"Tell me now wench!"  
  
"A-A Antidote! It's highly contagious, it flows through the blood so if his blood would have gotten in me I would have the antidote!" she screamed as tears started falling down her face.  
  
She reached down into her kimono top and pulled out a small vial. The liquid was a pale violet color, swirling mists were floating around. I snatched it from her hand and hid it in my kimono.  
  
"Now let me go," she begged.  
  
I grinned and gripped her neck tighter. "I never said I'd let you live,"  
  
Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"No! Please I'm only a servant! I only follow orders!" she cried.  
  
"Well that's too bad," I replied coldly. "And a damn horrible servant too since you're betraying your master,"  
  
I dug my claws into her neck and ripped her throat out. The bloody mess spilled all over her kimono and on my floor. Her eyes were still opened in horror. I threw the useless thing on the ground and kicked the still bleeding body. Wiping my hand on my kimono pants I pulled out the valve to look at it contents again.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I have a - " I started but then noticed that Inu-yasha was gone.  
  
I paused unsure of what to think. But then it hit me. Hisaki. He must have grabbed Inu-yasha. I growled in anger and checked for Inu-yasha's sent. Once I found it I began to chase after the sent. After running through the hall I finally found where Inu-yasha was. I could smell his sent behind a larger door. I kicked the door open and saw Inu-yasha lying on the floor.  
  
He was curled up in a fetal position. His arms gripped onto his shoulders as he was shaking. His head was titled back as his lips were quivering. I could already see black streaks in his hair starting to form. The poison must be stealing his youkai powers. Even his ears were starting to get smaller.  
  
I started to run to him but Hisaki grabbed him by the throat and held him up by his head. I froze in my steps.  
  
"Take one more step and you won't be able to administer the antidote," Hisaki threatened.  
  
"How do you know that I have it?"  
  
"She may be strong but she's weak minded. With any amount of pressure she would give you what you want,"  
  
"Just let him go," I said.  
  
He held Inu-yasha against him like a shield. Inu-yasha weakly limped against Hisaki like a rag doll. Anger filled me seeing this. I couldn't control the shaking in my arms. His hair was almost completely black. His mouth opened up and bit down onto his arm. I noticed small droplets of blood slide down his arm. His fangs must not have disappeared yet. He didn't notice the small incision.  
  
"Now Sesshoumaru. Watch as I kill your brother," he stated.  
  
Inu-yasha started to cough. His head banged against Hisaki's chest. Hisaki used his arm to try and force Inu-yasha to stay put, but he still coughed. I noticed a dark substance come from his mouth. Blood. He must have bit his tongue from coughing so much. Hisaki growled and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Will you shut up and accept your death?" he shouted.  
  
I looked at his arm that Inu-yasha bit on. Blood was covered on it. Inu- yasha had coughed all over his arm. A smirk grew on my face, and a laugh started to form. His face went from confusion to anger.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" he asked.  
  
"Your arm is quite bloody," I stated.  
  
He looked at it. "Your point?"  
  
"Is that all your blood?" I asked.  
  
He paused and looked at me still not getting it. Then his eyes started to droop and his clutched his stomach. Then it hit him. His eyes widened quickly as he dropped to the ground on his knees then fell forward onto his hands.  
  
I took this opportunity to grab Inu-yasha and hold him against me. His head rolled to the side and pressed against my chest. Hisaki was shaking, sweat started to drip down his face. Finally his arms gave away and he fell face first onto the ground. I could hear him start to groan in pain. He pulled his head to meet ours.  
  
"I won't...let you...have the satisfaction..." he muttered.  
  
Using all of his strength he pushed his body up and sat on his feet. Then he extracted his claws and held them onto his throat.  
  
"Know...this...My family...will always, hunt you. Forever, you have...shamed us. I will...make sure. Your family...will never...continue..."  
  
He pressed his claws against his throat, blood spouting everywhere. His claws punctured through the other end of his throat. He fell backwards with a large thump and bled on the floor. I watched him bleed for a bit. The fall of another Lord.  
  
"Sess- Sess-Hou..." a voice below me said.  
  
I looked down and remembered Inu-yasha below me. I quickly pulled the vile from my kimono and popped it open.  
  
"Inu-yasha open your mouth," I commanded.  
  
Slowly he opened his mouth. I tipped his chin back and poured the liquid down his mouth. Then I closed his jaw shut and waited for him to swallow. I watched his throat move and the liquid go down his throat. He coughed and sputtered for a bit but I could see the effects of the liquid working right way. Inu-yasha breathed normally and looked up at me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"Like my insides were being eaten out. But a lot better now. I'm really tired." He muttered.  
  
I brushed some hairs from his face. "Go to sleep then."  
  
He nodded and fell asleep in my arms. I held him close to my body, burring my head in his hair. A feeling of warmth spread through out my body. I was content with him in my arms like this. Not only content but relived that he was alright. Yet again my hanyou brother survives another attack to his life.  
  
My fingers traced along the sides of his face. I blew some hair from his face again. If this keeps going on I'm going to die before him.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
Well I'm done. A one shot in 18 pages...This is so sad. Maybe someday I can keep it under 10 but that's not likely. Meh, hope you've enjoyed. Please review! 


End file.
